


Stillness is on the Move

by Burningchaos



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie sees everything at once - she knows the beginning and the end, it is getting there that is a journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillness is on the Move

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Push fic - for the "trust" square at fandomverse

It builds slowly between them; Kira is always there though – her ghost standing in their way much like Cassie’s age. Yet still it builds and blossoms like her powers, the images coming faster and more accurately as the trust grows. She sees it before it happens – she sees Nick’s hands on her body, the way he caresses her slowly, as if she were fragile. She sees the way everything ends too, but she doesn’t want to think about that, she refuses to draw it anymore because it changes the way Nick thinks, the way he holds her (and he doesn’t hold her, not the way they both want, but he will) – the way they run.

Cassie stalls, looks behind her and for a moment she forgets what has happened and what hasn’t – sometimes it gets jumbled in her mind. They aren’t lovers yet but there is no one else, just them, always alone, always running – never trusting anyone else. It may be a different city, or continent but it’s always the same. Division wants Nick and Kira stalks them both – Nick doesn’t know that though, he only knows about Division. It’s the only lie she’s told him since Hong Kong – well that and how she still sees them dying almost daily.

  
He is waiting for her, fresh from the shower – droplets of water clinging to his hair, his jaw, making his shirt slightly see through in some places. “You were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago.”

“And you were so worried you showered?” Cassie drops her bag on the dresser and tosses the small bag of groceries she bought toward him. She frowns as he catches it, “I was bored, it is nice out so I walked around and I brought you food. Want to bitch some more or do you want to eat?”

Nick looks in the bag, pulls out one of the apples, tosses it back at her and takes a bite out of the other. “I got a message from Waters and Hu, they need us for something.”

As he speaks she staggers back, hands gripping the sides of her head images – random, over bright and all consuming – she sees Waters, Hu, Pinky a bunch of random people she doesn’t recognize, a few of Division’s hunters they’ve run across and Kira. It’s a trap, and Kira is behind it (she pulls people’s strings like they are marionettes making them jump to her beck and call) – there are fewer people to trust these days and their circle had just dwindled to two.

“Cassie?” Nick it there, his hands cupping her elbows, peering down at her with concern and a glimmer of the love she feels. She fumbles for her drawing pad when he stills her hand, “Just tell me. Tell me it all too, not just what you think I should know.”

She closes her eyes, leans in and resting against him enjoying the peace there is in the moment, the way Nick smells, how he feels against her – and she wishes she wasn’t just fifteen and that he could forget how young she is so she could distract him from what he wants to know. Except that would make her like Kira, and Cassie hates her, everything she is and the destruction she brings. “It will be alright.” Nick is hugging her, stroking her hair.

She knows that soon there will be yelling, tears and the slamming of doors so she just nods looks up at him – her eyes bleary. “Can we just, not talk about it tonight, eat, sleep and pretend I didn’t see anything?” Her voice sounds weak and desperate even to her own ears so she wonders how it sounds to Nick, but he just smiles.

“Yeah we can do that.” He kisses her on the forehead, and it isn’t what she wants – it isn’t what he wants either he just doesn’t know that yet, but it will do for now.


End file.
